Percy Jackson meets Whit and Wisty
by AklFin2
Summary: Percy is a curve. He accidently runs through a portal and into Whit and Wisty's world. Can he help them defeat 'The One? Rated T. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:Percy is still a half-blood. Nothing has changed. After TLO and The Gift. Disclaimer:I do not own.**

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Percy POV**

He'd been running for hours. The monsters still hot on his trail. He looked back and didn't relize he was about to run into a stone wall until it was too late. Percy braced himself for the impact but it never came. Instead he felt like he was being squeezed and disioriated. When it finnally stopped,he was in a different place. A city,by the looks of it. But a sad one at that. The people were blank faced and there was posters of some bald guy. It was plain creepy. Then the officer spotted him. "Hey,you supposed to be in there." He said in a gruff vioce,nodding towards a prison cell. Percy backed away horrifed,but the guy just lifted him up by the scruff and threw him in there. He looked around still too shocked to do anything. It looked like a medical hospital in ruins,like a baby minotaur had thrown a fit.**[AN:that was my attempt at Percy's weird thinking]** Just then a girl with fiery red hair that remined him of Rachel,came with a bunch of other kids came around the corner,saw him,and said,"We're busting ou of here. Want to come?". Percy nodded,then followed them through a room of dogs,[which were nothing compared to what he was used to fighting]and to a wall. One by one htey jumped through he wall reminding Percy of Harry Potter. After some hesitation, he jumped in after them.

* * *

**I know,short right? If you want more your going to have to review,it makes my day and gets you updates faster. A win/win.**


	2. Portals and a prophecy

**Disclaimer:I do not own.**

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Percy had been in a lot of weird situations. But,portals? This one took the prize. After jumping in after the Rachel look-alike, he had found himself in what seemed to be an abandoned mall. A group of kids clambered down from various places,congratulating the Rachel look-alike. Rachel II turned around to look at him.

"Percy."

"How did you get your hands on a weapon? 'The One'"here she did air quotations,"forbids it." Wisty looked expectantly at him.

What did he say? He couldn't very well tell her that his dad was a greek god. _Well,you see,my dad is Poseidon,and he gave it to me before I went on my first quest to find Zeus's Master Bolt._"_Er_,my dad gave it to me."he said instead. Wisty nodded.

"Well,we're the Resistance."

"Resistance?" Percy asked,feeling dumb. Which was _not _something he liked.

"You know,the Resistance,group of kids that fight against a tyrant that wants to take over the world?"

"I'm in."Percy said immediatley. He hated bullies. Suddenly,there was a disterbance in the crowd. Percy perred through them to see what they were looking at. They were staring at a wall. A _wall_. A wall that said,

_A boy of water shall help the boy and girl,fated to rule all,Three shall rise and the One shall fall!_

* * *

**Okay. So the origanal prohecy still exists,this is a new one. If your nice and review,maybe I'll update tomorrow because I've got a half-day at school tomorrow. So p****lease review! **

**~AklFin2**


	3. The life of Water Boy

**This is getting alot of reviews so I'm updating! Enjoy! Disclaimer:I do not own.**

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Wisty POV**

Okay,okay. The wall had just isussed a prophecy that a water boy would help her and Whit defeat The One. No biggie. Why not just ask them to save the world? Oh,yeah,they already had to do that.

"Did that wall just give out a prochecy!?" asked a dumbfounded Percy.

"Yeah,it does that sometimes."Her brother,Whit answered. All around her it was chaos. Wisty heard some snippets of conversations.

"Another prochecy?-

"We _just_ got one-

"Who do you think this 'boy of water' is?" Wisty sighed. Sometimes you've gotta do what you've gotta do. So she climbed up above everyone and yelled,

"Quiet!" Immediatly everyone went silent and turned to face her.

"Alright. Does anyone have any idea what this means?" She demanded. Percy sheepishly raised his hand.

"Yes?" Wisty asked feeling like a teacher. The same kind of teacher who's class she used to go out of her way to miss.

"Ummmmmm...I might be the water boy,I can do...stuff,with water."

"Oh? Let's see it." He stuck out his hand and almost immediaty water burst through the windows. It surrounded him in sort of a funnel,and that wasn't all. Wind howled around him and mini lightning flashed,creating a personal hurricane. Percy stuck out his fist and the water formed a fist that mimicked his motions. Then he sent it all back out the window. At the end of it he was _dry._ Wisty finding her voice said,

"Well,that was...intresting." Whit joined in,

"Yeah, it obvious your the water boy."

"Well,why don't I tell you about myself?" Percy suggested. They saw no reson not to so they agreed.

"Well,it all started when my school went on a field trip to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff..."

* * *

** Please review! **

**~AklFin2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay,I do relize that in the middle of the chapter I went into third person and then back to first,I had a brain lapse. Also,for the fist time,I have writer's block. Please PM or rview to me ideas cause I've got none. So this is going to be a short chapter. Disclaimer:I do not own.**

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Percy POV**

In the morning,Percy and the other NOPE soldiers got ready for...something. A mission maybe. They were going to go through a portal. Two problems. One,Percy had no idea what he was doing. Apparently they had been briefed on it yesterday. Oh,well. Two,it was under water. That in itself wasn't bad,but what if they found out he could breath under water? When they got to the harbor,the captain told everyone to dive in. The one that hold his breathe longest would make sure everyone got through.

"Perseus,that's you." The captain said turning to him. Percy snapped out of it,then mentally groaned. Of course. Whit had told him that their titles were stuff like The One Who Counts The Beans.[that wasn't really his title,it was just something they liked to say.] He wondered if his title would be The One Who Holds His Breath Longest. It would figure. On the outside he nodded,then dove into the water.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

The nerve that Seaweed Brain had disappearing like that! But what if he was really hurt? When he didn't come to camp,they had started looking for him. Even the IM's couldn't get through. Annabeth paced the length of the shore. Even Daldeuses ideas couldn't distract her from long. She looked out at the restless lake. It had been like that since Percy hadn't showed. She hadn't been surprised when she was told there had been frequent storms and earth quakes. she when Either Poseidon knew where Percy was,and he didn't like it,or he didn't know where he was. That last thought frightened her more. If Poseidon didn't know where his own son was,then they certainly wouldn't be able to find him. With that gloomy thought,she headed back to her cabin. They had a audience with the Olympians tomorrow.

* * *

**Should I put Annabeth in? Please review! **

**~AklFin2**


	5. Percy,Annabeth, and portals

**Also,for the first time,I have writer's block. Please PM or rview to me ideas cause I've got none. So this is going to be a short chapter. **

**Guest:Thak you. You inspired me and made me know that people care enough to review. Congrats on being the first person to answer my question. So for that, Annabeth will be coming in. Also I agree. Where would Percy be without his Wise Girl? Dead,that's what.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own.**

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I felt the cool water slide around me, and took care to be sure I got wet. It was a mass panic, NOPE soldiers tring to get through the portal all at once. They didn't even seem to notice that I was breathing. I had to manipulate the currents to get all of them through. I dove in after them and found myself in a very different place.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

We stood before the Olympain council; awaiting their decision. Poseidon was all in favor of sending a quest to find him. Mr D voted against it because,

"The brat strayed away. Let him die. One less whiner to worry about." This caused an uproar amongst those who had voted to help him. I balled my fists.

"Percy is missing! The more time we spend arguing the less chance of finding him the is! If you won't help us, I'll do it myself!" With that I stormed out. Maybe it wasn't the wisest thing to do, but I didn't care. I heard someone behind me and spun around. It was Hermes.

"Listen, that speech didn't earn you that many points with the others, but it did with me. I think I know where he is." he said. My spirits lifted for a moment.

"Where?" I questioned eagerly.

"You see that wall? Run at it and don't stop till your there." I frowned. What kind of advice was that? "Just trust me." Hermes pleaded. I sighed and charged at the wall. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. All I knew was that I was falling.

* * *

** Please review! Sorry for the short chapter, I'm trying!  
**

**~AklFin2**


	6. The Underworld lookalike and introducing

**Okay, I feel like I've missed a chapter. F****or those of you who are confused, Percy got into the NOPE squad by using the Mist.**  


**Disclaimer:I do not own.**

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I didn't recognize my surroundings. Let me fill you in; it basically looked like the Underworld. Except grayer, and not as variable. Ice-cube Guy turned towards us.

"You know the mission. Find the boy and girl and bring them back." With that, we split up. I was determined to find Whit and Wisty before the NOPE soldiers. But I also knew that they wouldn't be here. I headed towards the place I remembered running through to to get to the Head Quarters, aka, the abandoned mall. Just as I was about to charge it, praying that it was still there, _Annabeth_ fell at m feet.

"Annabeth!" I cried helping her up. She hugged me then pulled me close and kissed me. I have to admit, I was a bit dazed, and was not prepared for what she did next. She judo-flipped me. My girlfriend judo-flipped me.

"Good to see you too, Wise Girl." I grunted. Annabeth simply smirked as I got up.

"Don't want me to judo-flip you?" she asked, her voice sickly sweet. "_Then don't go missing!_" she yelled the last part at me.

"Sorry. I don't even know how I got here. But now I'm caught up in helping some suppressed kids win a impossible war. Kind of like us, huh?" Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

"Seaweed Brain. So I guess you need help?"

"Help would be appreciated." I told her as I pulled us through the portal.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I hate portals. Especially going through one unexpectedly. This one felt like it was trying to rip us apart limb from limb, quite a contrast to the one I first went through. I figured that they all varied, and I was unfortunate enough to experience the unpleasant ones. If there even were pleasant ones.

"Perseus Jackson where are we going?" I started to shout as he dragged me through. The wind was knocked out of me as we landed.

"Here." he said simply, standing up. I followed his lead.

"Percy?" a girl with red hair said. "Your back already?"

"Yep. The mission was to search for you and Whit."

"Percy." I said. "Are you going to introduce me?"

"Huh? Oh, Annabeth, this is Wisty," he gestured to the red-head, "And that's Whit." here he pointed to the boy standing next to her. "Guys, this is Annabeth. You know, the one that I was telling you about? The one with the plans?"

"Athena always has a plan, Seaweed Brain." I stuck out my hand. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle, head counselor of Cabin six, Official Architect of Olympus." Wisty shook my hand.

"Wisty, Witch, holder of the Gift, one of the prophecy." She elbowed Whit as she dropped her hand.

"Ow. Whit, Wizard, one of the prophecy." he introduced. We didn't get much time for pleasantries before soldiers burst through the wall.

* * *

**Please review!  
**

**~AklFin2**


End file.
